The second hand on the clock pictured below is 6 cm long.  How far in centimeters does the tip of this second hand travel during a period of 30 minutes? Express your answer in terms of $\pi$.

[asy]
draw(Circle((0,0),20));
label("12",(0,20),S);
label("9",(-20,0),E);
label("6",(0,-20),N);
label("3",(20,0),W);
dot((0,0));
draw((0,0)--(12,0));
draw((0,0)--(-8,10));
draw((0,0)--(-11,-14),linewidth(1));
label("6cm",(-5.5,-7),SE);
[/asy]
Answer: In 30 minutes, the tip of the second hand travels 30 times around the circumference of a circle of radius 6cm. Since the circumference is $2\pi \cdot6 = 12\pi$, the tip of the second hand travels $12\pi \cdot 30 = \boxed{360\pi}$ centimeters.